


Meant To Be

by wildwordwomyn



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drama, M/M, Male Friendship, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-27
Updated: 2012-03-27
Packaged: 2017-11-02 14:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwordwomyn/pseuds/wildwordwomyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John still doesn't know what he wants from Finch but it doesn't matter. He'll take whatever he can get.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meant To Be

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I was done with “Salve for the Soul” but... This is more of a companion drabble than an actual part of the series:)

There are times when John must admit to himself that he's good at this. Not just surveillance or car chases or finding a safe place to hide. John's also good at hand-to-hand combat, lying with complete sincerity, shooting to kill. John knows all this about himself. He'd accepted his many talents long ago but when a new Number comes up, when Finch lets him loose with the right information and a command, it's a reminder that he's not what the C.I.A. made him anymore.

 

The man's voice in his ear and the uneven click of his heels are a beacon. As soon as each task has been accomplished and Finch gives him a look, a smile, another Number he moves farther and farther away from what he once was. When he first got involved he had no idea that would happen. That it could happen. But the genius, broken yet bearing the strength of ten operatives combined, sees more than the Agency in him. He sees all that John will be, making the impossible possible, and for that he has earned his total devotion.

 

John can't help wondering, though, what happens after he becomes everything he's meant to be. Will he be done with him then? He catches himself watching the recluse now and again, thinking maybe, just maybe, for Finch he has it in himself to become even more...


End file.
